Coat
by LazyRaccoon
Summary: Little Latvia is sick at home, but his favorite Russaian comes to visit him!  Mostly fluff but if you squint you see RussiaXLatvia here.


**Coat**

**Russia X Latvia**

**Fluff K+**

Yea this not really Yaoi its more of a fluff story . . .. And im new to writing so more then likely it'll have grammar Errors and have Grammar Nazis after me XD so I hope you like it and send feed back please~ and also if im flamed . . . I don't care =A=; I really don't . . . .

**Hetalia's not mine at all. If it was would I waste my time writing fan fiction?**

**Warning: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, Out of characterness and some homosexuality stuff so if you a homophobe . . . You shouldn't even be watching Hetalia at all …. Because their so much fluff init its screaming gay. . . Anyway onto the story!**

Inside a home in the country of Latvia, lived Its personification Better known as Raivis. The time is 11 o' clock in the morning and this country would be up way before this time and would have finished his breakfast.

Not today.

Latvia was sore all over his body, his nose ran with mucous, his throat felt like it was made out of a scratchy sweater , and his thoughts weren't all there. He just felt like he didn't want to wake up at all today. So, instead of getting ready for his day, he stayed in his bed and coughed in his groggy, sleepy state.

He glanced his foggy eyes to his calendar to see today's date circled in red. Written in the circle was a time and place. Lazily he tried to read it from his bed.

" July 25th, Meet with Russia to have Brunch at his house 10:30 "

Russia (( or Ivan)) invited him over to his house last weekend at a meeting. Latvia had no idea why he said yes or even why Russia wanted to hang out. Latvia knew he couldn't get up let alone walk to the phone and canceling their brunch "date". Raivis hoped that maybe, just maybe, the Russian would have forgotten him or was busy with work to remember the brunch so Raivis could not worry about Ivan getting mad at him for being missing.

But Raivis should have known that luck was never on his side with anything that he wished for.

Loud knocks on the door startled the small boy from his thoughts. When no-one answered the first knocks loader ones boomed inside the house. Latvia hoped, who ever it was, would stop banging on his door and leave him be. The banging was giving him a headache.

Then the banging stopped. Silence rang thru the house until it was broken from a load crash from downstairs and with it came a familiar child-like voice,

" LATVIA~ Where are you? Your weak door broke so you'll have to get a new one! Hopefully a nice strong one!"

Panic is what the sick country was feeling at the moment. Russia , the person who he feared, was in his home, broke his door, and was looking for him! Trying to think of a way to escape while being sick wasn't a good thing to do. It made him feel even worse then before! Hearing the sound of the Russian boots coming up his stairs, Latvia waited for his fate. Finally the door opened with Russia walking into Latvia's small room.

"Latvia! Why are you still in bed? You should have been at my house an hour before- " Russia stopped talking and look confused at the Latvian before him. The look on his face confused the Latvian as well. Did he look that bad?

Without a sound, Russia strutted to the small bed and started to take off his right hands glove with his teeth. Fear came over Raivis as Ivan neared. "did he want to punish him?" thought the poor sick country. When the Russia was in front of him Latvia closed his eyes shut and waited for the blow to his head. But none came.

Instead of pain he just felt a hand on his forehead. A warm hand that felt soft. Surprised Raivis opened his eyes to see Ivan with a thoughtful look on his child like face.

" You feel warm," He removed his hand, much to Raivis dismay," Open you mouth please." Surprised at Ivan's concerned voice he open his mouth. Ivan the tilted Raivis head to see the back of his throat" Your throat's looks red too . . . " With a thoughtful sigh, Ivan he let Raivis close his mouth. But soon after Raivis coughed into his blanket. " And a cough too? Your very sick aren't you my little one?"

Russia efficiently patted the sick boys head " We'll just have to fix that Da?" said the Russian with a smile. Russia then got up from the small bed and started to walk to the door " Stay right there and don't move! I'll be right back~" and he left the room.

As Latvia waited in his bed he got more nervous by the minute, not that he could pay attention to his clock with his head feeling fogger then it did when he woke up. What was Russia doing downstairs? Why did he check his throat? So many questions went thru the boys mind.

Maybe Russia was getting his pipe to try to fix him? Russia tried to fix a door with his " Magical Stick" but the door was turned into pieces instead . . . Latvia hoped Russia wasn't getting his "Magic Stick".

Then a light humming and the thumbing sound started to walk up the stairs. With that sound was the sound of clicking plates hitting each other and it made Latvia confused once again. To answer the Latvians questionable mind walked into the room was Russia with a tray with a bowl of chicken broth, water, and what looked like a bottle of Aspirin.

" Thought you needed something to eat!" Said Russia as he walked into the room and set the tray on Latvia's nightstand and pulled up a chair to sit on.

" Older sister use to give me Borsch when ever I was sick but that takes too long to cook so I just made broth~" Russia the set the try onto Latvia's lap " Now eat, I'm sure you haven't eaten all day Da?"

Latvia's growling stomach answered for him. The blushing Latvian thanked the now laughing Russian and started to eat his soup. The soup did sooth his throat a little and it even tasted good! After finishing the bowl Russia took the tray and took out two aspirins and handed them and the glass of water to Latvia. "This will make the fever go down."

After Latvia took the medication, Russia took the water and set that aside as well. Latvia decided now was the best time it ask the older man something that was on his mind as he ate his food.

" R-Russia? Sir?"

" Yes?" Russia turned to look at the small country.

" W-why did you help me? I mean, I'm sure your busy and taking care of me takes time out your day. . . Why waste time on me?"

After a short while Russia Smiled sweetly at Latvia and said, " I'm not wasting my time. You needed help and I wanted to help you. Being sick in bed alone with no one there is not fun Da? If your sick here in bed that means you cant go out and have fun outside." then Russia looks at Latvia's eyes and pats his hand with his ungloved hand, " And that means we cant spend time with each other Da?"

With one last pat on Latvia's hand, Russia stood up and picked up the tray. " I'll be right back, I need to clean up in the kitchen ok?" and Ivan left the small room to the stairs leaving the small Latvian to his thoughts.

" Russia . . . didn't think I was a waste of time? . . .. He . . . Actually wanted to help me? Latvia, the small, worthless country? . . . " In all the years living in the said countries home, Russia never took care of him or the other countries under his rule so why now?

A blanket of sleep started to come down onto the Latvian and making his eyes grown heavy with need.

"Maybe Ivan has changed . . . maybe he's a better person now. . . . Russia . . . Might not be scary like he use . . . To . . . Be . . ." with that last thought Latvia fell into a deep sleep.

Ivan Couldn't help but stare at the sleeping country before him. Latvia, the poor sick country, was sleeping so peacefully laying on his little bed.

Ivan found him like this when he was finished washing the dishes and came up to check on the little one. Raivis looked so cute sleeping there!

For the longest time, Ivan hoped with all his might that the small country would be able to talk to him without looking like a shaken up, little puppy. It always hurt Ivan's feelings when he say that . . . Thou sometimes he thought it was cute and amusing to see.

Sighing at his thoughts he realized that Raivis blanket was very thin. Even thou it was summer and it was warm enough, Raivis needed thicker blankets to sweat the sickness out of him. Looking around the house he could find a thick blanket at all. Did Raivis hide his winter stuff during the summer?

Then an idea came to Ivan. With a child like grin, Ivan took off his coat and laid it onto of the small country, covering the whole bed in the process. Russia felt very proud of him self and smiled at Latvia as he cuddled the coat in his sleep. Patted Latvia's head and kissing his forehead, Russia left the small countries room and shut the door.

As he walked down the stairs Russia decided to call the other Baltic , Lithuania A.K.A. Toris and Estonia A.K.A Eduard, so they can come see their "little brother". He also will have to have a talk with them about family. Family take care of family. And he doesn't want his little rabbit to have to be alone in any unhealthy state again.

And Russia will make sure of that.

**End?**

**A.N. **God that took forever XD I hope it was good. I hope I didn't confuse people or made the people in here too OOC. and sorry if its too long ._.;

**- _Lazy Raccoon_**


End file.
